The Destruction of Shanti's Treasures
Ranjan, why did you, Pinocchio and Zephyr bring us back here?" asked Shanti as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Melody, Robyn Starling and Pistol back to the cave. "Wait and see." Pinocchio said. The group entered the cave. Ranjan stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Zephyr began to ask. "It is! Mowgli's statue!" Shanti said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Mowgli that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Ranjan, Pinocchio, Zephyr!" Shanti said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Shanti let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Shanti decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Mowgli, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Shanti's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Shanti looked shocked as Sinbad came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Dad!" Shanti gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Sinbad was Brer Rabbit, looking down in guilt. "Shanti, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Sinbad said coming closer. He looked around at Shanti's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Sinbad interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal lark from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Shanti. "Shanti, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Shanti whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Sibad who turned around. "You're more of a monster than Shere Khan! You don't even know Mowgli!" cried Shanti. "I don't have to!" Sinbad yelled turning towards Shanti once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" Shanti yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Sinbad looked shocked at Shanti's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Shanti's declaration as well. Sinbad was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of the jungle! you're an immortal and a citizen of Assyria! Just think of what happened to your mother!" Sinbad: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Shanti protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Shanti screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Shanti bitterly. "Don't you understand, Shanti? He's a citizen of the jungle! You're a citizen of Assyria!" "I don't care!" Shanti spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Sinbad. He had enough of Shanti's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Shanti! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Zephyr couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Mowgli, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Brer Rabbit gasped. "What did you say?" Sinbad demanded. The rest of Shanti's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Pinocchio added. "You have no heart at all!" Ranjan yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Sinbad. Brer Rabbit was nervous and Sinbad was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Sinbad shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Shanti, Ranjan and your friends are all banished from Assyria for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Shanti, Gosalyn, Robyn, Pistol and Melody gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Young Baloo pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Zephyr screamed. "But, Dad," Shanti said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mom would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Rabbit, "And that goes for you, Brer Rabbit." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Brer Rabbit wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Brer Rabbit, if you're not gone by sunset, I will shoot you with a gun!" Sinbad shouted. Brer Rabbit screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Shanti, Melody, Robyn, Pistol, Pinocchio, Martin and Young Baloo. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Shanti protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Melody screamed. Sinbad: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Sinbad powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Shanti looked shocked. "Dad, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Shanti cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Mowgli. As Shanti looked on in horror, Sinbad fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Shanti gasped in horror that Mowgli's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Shanti cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures